


the only first kiss

by wanggayparkgay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, idk how this works, jinson, side 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggayparkgay/pseuds/wanggayparkgay
Summary: jinyoung wants jackson, jackson wants jinyoung too. idk but it's cute pls read uwu





	the only first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i love jinson and that jinson stan <3  
stan jinson! and 2jae uwu

"So? will you teach me?"

Jackson was stunned as he heard those words being uttered from Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung tried to act calm and collected. He was doing a good job of it too, but on the inside, he was screaming at himself. _Who asks their MALE best friend to teach them how to kiss?! _he thought_. How could I be so lame?_

Jackson couldn't believe he was hearing those words come out of Jinyoung's mouth. His oh so kissable mouth! Jackson was quite surprised, he never imagined that Jinyoung would actually ask him something like that. Sure, it was true that Jackson was quite a laid-back guy and he was a sucker for physical affection in the clingiest of ways that would be annoying if he wasn't so cute, yeah he knew that. _I’m self -aware_, he thought with smugness. 

Jackson got lost in thought when suddenly Jinyoung broke him out of his stupor with his stupid, beautiful and surprisingly deep voice " Jackson will you or will you not teach me how to kiss?"

Before Jackson could reply Jinyoung began again with "I can ask one of the guys, I'm sure Mark hyung wouldn't mind or even Jaebeom hyung" Jinyoung was sure they would both mind, especially Jaebeom since he was so in love with his junior, Youngjae but wouldn't admit it out loud since he's what you call, a "tsundere". 

Fortunately for him Jackson didn't know that, the fact that Jaebeom had a big fat crush on Youngjae (how he still didn't know was also a mystery because Jaebeom was not exactly subtle) not that he was a tsundere, the whole world knew that. 

And as far as Mark was concerned, Jinyoung would feel like he's kissing his brother so, ew. Same with Jaebeom though. Jinyoung was into guys not incest. Thank you very much.

"Wait!" Jackson almost screamed, now he was the one breaking Jinyoung out of _his_ stupor, he didn't want anyone else but himself touching Jinyoung in that sense, it made way for an ugly green feeling burning in his stomach even just thinking about it but he was sure no one expected him to get jealous since he was a really touchy feely type of a guy but what could he do, love makes you feel and do stupid things, like agreeing to teach your best friend who's simultaneously the love of your life, how to be a good kisser when you, yourself have never kissed anyone. Yeahhhh that was going to be a problem but _I'll get to that when the time comes_.

"Okay" Jackson almost whispered but Jinyoung caught it, he might have not if he wasn't using all his senses to focus on Jackson and his lips. They looked so soft and sweet, Jinyoung had been dreaming about those lips for such a long time that he forgot when he stopped seeing Jackson as just a friend. 

It didn't happen too fast like in the movies no, it was quite slow, gradual and it made Jinyoung feel confused and excited and nervous about the littlest of things, like when his hand touched Jackson accidentally while giving him his ice cream that they bought in celebration after passing a test with a good grade. 

It was _confusing_ because Jinyoung had touched Jackson before too, a lot of times and not just his hand but back then he didn't feel his heart racing or his stomach having that weird warm bubbly feeling you get when you think about kissing your crush, but Jackson wasn't his crush, how could he be? he was his best friend. 

He didn't know what it was but he was sure it wasn't how best friends felt for each other and he wasn't dumb so he figured it out soon enough, he wasn't dumb but he was a coward apparently because it had been 2 years since that happened and he still hadn't told Jackson about his feelings or even that he liked boys! Jinyoung just wasn't ready or in other words he was a wuss.

But it all ends today, or like it's the beginning of the end because he doesn't know where he'll go from here, after they kiss because if he's not wrong, he heard Jackson say okay and he's hoping it means Jackson was agreeing to his request.

"Okay, what?" Jinyoung had to ask, to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding. Jackson seemed a little nervous but Jinyoung didn't understand why. "Okay, I'll help you with your stupid kiss, you don't need to ask anyone else" Jackson said rolling his eyes and looking away from Jinyoung. Rolling his eyes was only a tactic to look away from Jinyoung because Jackson was losing his shit and he didn't want Jinyoung to know in case he would find Jackson out and take it back.

By finding Jackson out he meant by finding out that he's been in love with Jinyoung since forever, it just happened so fast for Jackson and he couldn't help it even if he tried and honestly he's not sure he would want to try.

Being in love with Jinyoung without him knowing _was_ tiring, sure but it was also what brought Jackson the most happiness, when he could make Jinyoung laugh with just a dumb expression of his face, he felt the warmth of his laugh in his soul, it was really sappy but so was Jackson and he was fine with that if others couldn't make peace with it then they could get lost for all he cared.

Oh, and also one more thing that Jackson didn't want Jinyoung knowing was that he had literally 0 experience with kissing and with boys at that!

He figured it wouldn’t be any different than with girls but not like he had kissed any so he would know and wait did Jinyoung know Jackson liked boys too, was he just playing with him? but no Jinyoung wouldn’t do that, Jackson trusts him enough to not be that asshole so he calmed himself down and when he gave it a thought he realized he hadn't had his first kiss yet and he was about to kiss Jinyoung! that would be his first kiss. Jackson started blushing and grinning like crazy but he caught himself in a second or else Jinyoung would think he's a creep, he reminded himself.

"Plus, Mark hyung and Jaebeom would never kiss you, anyway" Jackson said it just so he could get some more time and he knew it would rile Jinyoung up even though he would pretend so hard it didn't.

"Yeah? so why don't you?" Jinyoung said with a wink and Jackson choked on air but he wasn't one for backing out of a challenge. _Here goes,_ he thought and charged forward. Their lips collided and Jinyoung wasn't ready for it, he didn't expect Jackson to just pounce like that. It seemed like they both underestimated each other. But it was happening, it was finally happening.

When their lips touched it felt surreal, Jinyoung never knew lips could be so soft, it was like kissing cotton candy and it felt just as sweet too. It was only a small, chaste kiss and it lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever.

Jinyoung opened his eyes, he didn't even remember closing them, he saw Jackson smiling, with the prettiest blush on his cheeks and he knew he could not hide from Jackson anymore. He didn't want to but before that he grabbed Jackson's nape, pulled him forward and kissed him hard, his other hand holding his cheek.

Jackson was surprised for a second and put his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders to brace himself but soon he realized what was happening and he started kissing back with just as much fervor as the other boy. 

It was going quite good, considering neither knew what they were doing but then Jinyoung licked his lips which made Jackson gasp and open up for him, he even sucked his tongue, he didn't know what he was doing but it felt so good, so right, so he just went along with his gut and kissed Jackson as messily as a teenager with no experience could. 

Soon they both were out of breath and had to stop with that innocent kiss turned intense make out session. Both opened their eyes at the same time, they were sporting pink cheeks and dopey smiles with their shiny lips.

“Wow”

“That was the best kiss I have ever had” Jackson was the first to break their dopamine filled comfortable silence.

“Like you’ve had any you can compare it to” Jinyoung replied with a smirk, then widened his eyes. _You weren’t supposed to let him find out! Thanks a lot brain_, he thought to himself rolling his eyes. Jackson was frowning “Why did you ask me to teach you if you knew?” Jinyoung was avoiding eye contact while flushing with embarrassment, he mumbled something too fast and too low for Jackson to catch it.

“What did you say, Jinyoungie?” Jackson asked to be clear.

“I said” Jinyoung began again, “That I wanted us to be each other’s first kiss” Jinyoung was sure his face would melt off with the way it was burning hot with rushing blood. When he dared to look up at Jackson’s face, what he saw took his breath away. Jackson was grinning his beautiful smile, the smile that could make Jinyoung’s worst day not so bad anymore, the smile that would turn his big brown eyes small, the smile that would be Jinyoung’s death. He knew it. Wang Jackson would be his death.

Jackson came closer and he kept coming closer, he put his hands around Jinyoung’s neck and pecked him lightly on the lips. Jinyoung was short of words, Jackson was proud that he could make the great Park Jinyoung speechless. It was a feat, knowing Jinyoung, who had a keen ability to come off as a know it all, smartass. Jackson sighed to himself. He gathered his thoughts and began speaking.

“Jinyoung I-”

“Jackson, I-”

They both laughed and asked the other to go first. After a few no yous, Jinyoung gave up and gathered his courage to finally confess. “You know I asked you for this really strange favor because there’s this guy I like” Now Jackson was puzzled “I thought you asked because you wanted us to be-” Jinyoung put his finger on Jackson’s lips “Shh, let me finish first then you can ask whatever you want”. They were both staring in each other’s eyes and it made them feel safe and secure.

“The guy I like is-”

“Is it me?” Jackson couldn’t wait he was bursting with energy and he needed to know right this second plus he had an idea it would be him, because he knew Jinyoung was also a romantic at heart and he believed miracles did exist.

Jinyoung was exasperated “Oh my g- YES! it’s you, you stupid dumbass, couldn’t even wait one second could you?” Jackson kissed him again to shut him up and it worked, let it be known that Wang Jackson was a genius. “I like you too, stupid dumbass” He said with a shy smile.

Jinyoung kind of had an inkling that Jackson liked him back but still hearing it from the mouth he had just kissed made him feel extra happy and he felt so much lighter with that confession, like a huge burden had been lifted off of his chest. Crushing on your best friend for two years in secret is no easy work but it **is** all worth it and he’d do it all over again, for Jackson, if he had to.

“So…what now, _Mister I wanted us to be each other’s first kiss_?” Jackson acted playfully so he wouldn’t make it awkward because he knew he wanted Jinyoung to be his boyfriend but he wanted to make sure that both of them were on the same page.

Jinyoung laughed while hitting Jackson on his arm because he was embarrassed but he was about to turn the tables. He squished Jackson’s cheeks together, partly because he wanted to make him flustered but more so because Jackson looked too cute and Jinyoung couldn’t handle it. “Now, we go on dates, hold hands, cuddle, kiss some more and act like boyfriends”

Jackson’s cheeks got redder and redder as Jinyoung kept listing couple-y things they would do in the future but...“those are the things we already do, Jinyoungie” Jackson whined. “Well we aren’t dumbasses for nothing” Jinyoung replied with his cute eye wrinkle smile and gave his boyfriend a one last peck before they left together to meet up with their group of friends and share the good news, _maybe it will give some of the others the courage they so need to man up and get it done with._ They both thought.

**BONUS **

*jinson holding hands and coming to the meetup together*

jackson: guys guess what

markjae: what???

jackson *shoves their linked hands in everyones faces* “WE’RE DATING!”

jinyoung: *smiling too hard with heart eyes*

bambam: FINALLY THANK GOD!! JINSON STAYS WINNING!

yugyeom: omg my fav hyung with the most annoying hyung!!! soulmates <3

jaebeom: what!? i thought u guys were already dating?

jinyoung: literally why would u think so?

jaebeom: bc ur always together and act like a gross couple 24/7??

jinyoung: so does that mean ur dating youngjae???

got5: *choking*

jackson: wHAT?? SINCE WHEN??

jinyoung: *to jackson* ily babe but ur kinda slow

youngjae: *blushing* yes hyung! since when??

jaebeom: DFUIGUOEF

jinyoung: *to jaebeom* it’s what u deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes this is my first real fic so enjoy pls  
also thanks user/twink7/ for helping me even tho i still didn't make it perfect sorry sab
> 
> kudos and constructive criticism is much appreciated 🐶🐶


End file.
